High School Fever
by ChocoGoddess
Summary: The gang just got out of summer break and is starting school again! They go a school called Konoha High. Some of them form relationships while the others fight. Also they go through many weird things and classes. InoxShika SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTen
1. It All begins

**Yeah please don't hunt me down if you don't like it. Its my first story I made! :D I'm not much of a writer but I just had this idea of a story and had to write it somehow. So anyway enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! And plus if I did, Naruto would be named Bob! **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**High School Fever**

"Wake up forehead!, …wake up forehead…, I SAID WAAAAAAKKKEE UUPPPPPP- FWAP" Sakura glared at the alarm clock Ino had given her. It was a pink cherry blossom with numbers in it in black. Ino had also found a way to record herself speak and making it the alarm clock noise. _I love it and all _Sakura thought_ if only it wasn't so damn loud and annoying!_

She looked at the clock at realized it was 6:45 a.m. "Eww, its so early…." She jumped back in her violet bed. _Wasn't I supposed to do something? _She thought for a while "…OH CRAP!! I'm gonna be so dead if im late!!!" She scampered out of bed to take a quick shower and put on the pair of cloths she had prepared last night for school. She put on her dark knee short jeans, and a pink ruffled shirt. She rushed down stairs and got a poptart (you guessed it, strawberry flavored!) and her backpack. She stepped into her red ecko shoes that were white and pink with x's and stepped out the door.

Sakura ran to her hot pink motorcycle and drove away. She parked in the motorcycle area where there was chains you could lock your vehicle on, and ran to meet up with her friends.

"FOREHEAD!!!" shrieked Ino

Ino, was wearing a skirt that ruffled on the bottom matched with a black shirt with white polka dots on it and some boots.

She ran squealing to give her best friend a hug

"Cant… breath…." gasped Sakura.

"Heheh, sorry!"

Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke had no trouble finding her once Ino screamed. Hinata and Naruto caught up as well while talking about their favorite ramen flavors.

Hinata wore a lavender purple tank top with the sleeves ruffled while matching it with some jeans and white sneakers. While the guys all wore the same thing, Jeans with a shirt or hoodie. The only difference was the color. Sasuke wore blue, Shikamaru wore green, Naruto (of coarse) wore orange, and Neji wore grey. (A.C. booorrriinnngg…)

"HHEEYYY SAKURA!!!"

"HEY NARUTO! Why do you always yell?" But before Naruto could answer TenTen finaly came.

She wore a pink sports jacker with some jeans and sneakers.

"Hey guys sorry im late, I… uhm… had to do some… laundry?" she stammered giving an innocent smile.

"Uh-huh, you were talking with Lee weren't you." Shikamaru plainly said

"Nuh- uh! Phbt, why would I do that??" TenTen stammered again while trying to hide her blush. Neji was very annoyed _what does she SEE in Lee? _While questioning himself he tried to hide his annoyance with Lee by changing the subject.

"What classes do we have?"

They all looked at the tiny flap of paper Sasuke got. Apperently hey were all in the same class together.

"… S-sasuke… you didn't b-break into the school system and c-changed our classess did you…?"

"… I did it to keep away from Alana…"

Alana was the leader of the Sasuke fan-club. She had short silky brown hair, she always wore blue and was kinda skinny.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

TenTen swiped the paper that had their classes on it

"Well lets see… our first class is…oh no…oh my god no…. NOOOOOO, NOT HIM!!"

The gang stood in panick not knowing what she was oh no-ing about while Naruto thought about what she meant by oh no.

"…the first horrid class we have is….

**Some Time later….**

They all stood in front of the door that was cleary labeled

**Sex Ed Class Taught by: Jiriya **

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" they all wimpered, exept for Sasuke who just did a "HN"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hahaha, poor gang. Having to be taught by Mr. Toad**

**Sakura: Yahh like, thanks a lot! ******

**Me: Oh don't worry! All he'll do is stare at… nevermind! ;D**

**Sakura: O_o**

**Me: I wouldn't worry if I was you… but I would hate to be Hinata…**

**Hinata: W-w-why?!?!**

**Me: heeheeehee nuthin ;3**

**Review and tell me if you see any obvious typos or if theres anything you want to say! :D **


	2. Sex Ed with Jiriya

**Hey everyone! High School Fever chapter two if finally here!! WOO! :D I wonder what Mr. Toads class has in store today…? Well read and find out! :D and a special thanks for**** HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR for the review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And if I did there would be a kitty ninja name Nya!**

They all just stood there in front of the door speechless. After 1 minute They all nudged sasuke to open the door.

"C'mon sasuke open it" Ino said seriously

"Why don't you open it?"

"Hah I knew it. You're a scaredy cat!"

"WHAT! Uchihas are not scared of anything- except rotten tomatoes!"

With new motivation he slowly turned the oddly pink nob to go into the room of horror.

Inside the room was all pink and red and black. The walls were pink. The ceiling and floor was red. And the Long tables were black. Sasuke looked stunned while Sakura and Ino thought the room acualy looked pretty nice. Not counting the heart shaped seats.

"Ah, sit down sit down. Anywhere you like." Welcomed Jiriya

They all took a seat in the middle since the back was already full. Once everyone arrived class started.

"Welcome to Sex Ed everyone! Call me Jiriya, and none of that 'Mr.' crap"

He stood up and wrote something on the chalk board. It said "Multiplying" Naruto was very confused.

"Uhm, Jiriya?"

"Yes, uhm… what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki… well then what is it Naruto?"

"Multiplying is math. Why are you teaching about multiplying?"

There were a couple of snickers from across the room.

"Ah well you will see soon enough Naruto" said Jiriya

He handed everyone a book that said the same thing. Multiplying.

"Ok now everyone turn to page one, and DO NOT look after page one"

Everyone turned to page one. It was all fluttery with pink and rainbows. Everyone huffed a sigh of relief since they wouldn't be learning anything extreme today. Or they thought…

"Is everyone relaxed now?" Jiriya had an evil smile on his face. Everyone nodded. He started explaining how babys are made and told them to turn the page.

"Ok now this is what I am talking about, everyone turn the page and look into the book as much as you like."

As everyone turned the page all the boys got a nose bleed and fell backwards while the girls just stared at it and kept turning the pages.

"That is how they are made! And so remember. If you don't want a baby… always wear a condom!" BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG "Class dismissed!"

The girls all walked out blushing while the boys walked out a deep shade of red.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata looked at the guys. Shikamaru was thinking very….very deeply, Neji ran out of there like his life depended on it while Sasuke walked out a deep shade of red.

The girls giggled.

As they all got back together

"Sasuke, what's our next class"

He looked at his paper "…P.E. with Guy"

They could see Lee running with eagerness to get to P.E.

"YOSH, GUY SENSEI I AM COMING!"

TenTen stared dreamily at him while Neji just looked with jealousy _how can she like a guy that has huge eyebrows, wears a leotard, and matching green with orange?!? _

They all started walking towards P.E. when Shikamaru noticed something. He looked at Ino and and a very funny feeling in his stomach.

"hmph… maybe im hungry…."

They all changed into their P.E. cloths and walked into the green doors into the gymnasium.

Well, that's it for chapter 2!! Sorry if you thought it was short. I will try and make the next chapter a bit longer! R&R's is are very much appreciated. And I will try to make the next chapter as soon as I can!


	3. PE with Gai

**Heeey everyone! Sorry for the dilly dally but here is chapter three! Sorry it took so long! And special thanks to niknak5 and arisen evil emo for reviewing!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his friends or what not**

___________________________________________________________

The first thing they saw when they walked in the room was Gai and Lee giving each other thumbs up. Though Neji noticed something weird, how did a twinkle get in Lees teeth? Apperently no one else noticed so they just moved on.

All their uniforms were different, only in color of coarse. Sakura wore pink, Ino wore blue, Hinata wore purple and TenTen wore green and brown. Sasuke wore blue, Naruto wore orange, Neji wore brown, and Shikamaru wore grey (BOORRING)

Gai got everyone huddled close so he can give instructions

"OH MY! What faaabulous youthfulness we have today!! We shall have lots of fun!!!"

"YESS GAI SENSEI!!! :D"

"YESS LEEEE" they both squealed as they hugged infront of a magic rainbow that appeared out of nowhere. While everyone gagged Neji noticed something strange again. _First the twinkle now the rainbow…? DOESN'T ANYONE THINK ABOUT HOW WEIRD THIS IS?!_

When the love fest was over Gai FINNAAALLLLYYYYY gave instructions.

"OK! Out first activity today is…" while doing a leaf hurricane kick or what not, he pulled out a red bouncy ball "DODGEBALL!!! MUAHAHAHA :D"

Everyone gulped and stared at Lee knowing it would be hard hitting him

"OK the first team is… Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Alana, TenTen and Lee"

The rest of the class groaned of the thought of Lee not being on their team. Sasuke just let out a sigh of relief knowing that Alana wasn't on his team. Alana pouted while Sakura only snickered

"Ok ok now the second team is, Choji, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba"

The second team groaned about the thought of having Choji on their team. But Shikamaru was glad because only HE knew what incredible catching skills Choji has… with the ability to do a giant hand and all that.

"Ok team 1 go on the right side of the gym and team 2 go on the other! Ok lets play! TWEEEET" Gai threw some balls in the air as he blew on his whistle

Almost immediantly kiba threw a ball at Sakura.

"SAKURA!!" yelled TenTen

The balls flew fast, only to be caught by Sai and Lee

Sakura sighed in relief "Thanks you two"

"No Problem Sakura!!" they both said cheerily at the same time. But then they both stared at each other and startng fighting

Sasuke watched very irritated and his eye started to twitch with annoyance.

"What the mater Sasuke? Jealous?" Shikamaru said teasingly

"hn"

Sai and Lee were still fighting.

"You keep away from my youthfull flower!! Shes mine!"

"Psh that flower will never bloom if shes with YOU! Greeny!"

"GAAASSSPP oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I think I did :3"

They both slap fighted each other until all of sudden lee fell down with a ball stuck to his hair. And right across from him was a nervous Hinata wondering if that was a good idea.

"Alright! Go Hinata!!!!" yelled Kiba

And the dodge ball went on for 10 minutes until only two from each team were standing.

From team one was Sai and Sakura, and from team two was Sasuke and Shikamaru.

There was cheering from both sides. Sai threw the ball at Choji but he blocked it. He threw it again but This time choji caught it and threw it back at Sai, knocking him out.

"Sai and Choji are out!!!"

Everyone went silent. How could choji be out? The ball didn't even hit him. But they soon relized that Sakura rolled a ball slowly and hit Chojis feet. Well tapping it acualy.

And now it was just Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura was in panic because she didn't know whether to get him out or not.

Sasuke only hned because everyone was watching. (Plus he wasn't trying to look paniced like Sakura)

"GO SASUKE!!!" yelled Alana " GET THAT STINKY SLUT OUT!"

"oooooooohh" cooed everyone

Now THAT got Sakura angry.

" you…did not…just call me… a SLUT!!!!!" her eyes turned red and a shadow came right next to her. Her innerself decided to help her.

" **here sakura, knock her out gwahahahaa"**

She handed Sakura a ball

"gladly…."

"CHHHAAAAAAA"

"**SHHAANNAAROO"**

The ball went whirley with fury towards alanas head. Luckily for Alana she ducked just on time for the ball to bounce off the wall and right onto Sasukes head!!

He flew back into the wall as the inner sakura disappeared and the real sakura standing there cupping her mouth with her hand.

"….ow"

"and sasuke is out!!! Winner is team 1!!" BRRINGg "class dismissed! Go take a shower! You all smell like un-youthfull sweat!- Exept for Lee who smells like youthfull lotus's on a cheery day!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Leee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!!!!!!!!!"

"LEEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!" said lee a bit frustrated

"what is it lee?" said Gai a bit sad

"There's a wasp on your…. Erm. 'youthfull buds'"

"ey?" Gai looked down to see a giant wasp right on his 'youthfull buds'

The wasp had a evil look on its face and popped its butt right into Gai's little friends

"YYYEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

the was snickered and flyed away

Gai fell to the ground crying while Lee just nervously smiled and rubbed his head.

Meanwhile, the gang all went to the showers not knowing what was layed ahead for them.

**HAHA hope you liked that chapter!! Because I know I did!! Anyway ima make the next chapter as soon as I can! SO HANG ON UNTIL THEN!**

**Gai: ouchi…. )'=**

**Me: aaahhh get over it -_-**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME! R&R is always welcomed!!**


	4. Shower Room Excitment

**Yaaay chapter 4 is HEEERREE WOOOTZ. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his ramen.**

_______________________________________________________________________

Gi**rls shower room**

"LIKE WHOAA Saukra!! I didnt know you would be able to get SASUKE out!" cheered Ino

"uggh I feel terrible!! It looked like it must have hurt!"

"Meh don't worry about it" comforted TenTen "Sasuke is no wimp. He can handle it"

**The boys shower room**

"HAHAHA Sasuke you got OWNED by Sakura! Hahaha"

"Shut up dobe…." Sasuke tried to hide his blush

"….hey is that some holes in the wall?"

In the very back of the locker room were 4 little holes.

Sai looked at the holes "If you look in those holes you can see the girls shower room. Go have a peak." Sai pushed all four of them into a hole and made them look."

They all peeked into the hole and saw the girls coming into the shower wrapped in their towels.

"Oh my god Hinata looks hot…" whispered Naruto

That sentence earned Naruto a deadly glare from Neji, but soon enough they went back to watching.

They wached as the girls took their towel off and hanged it on a hook.

"Oh…"

"my…."

"fricken.."

"godd…"

They all got a nosebleed from their naked friends. But none of them noticed that Sai had already left.

**The girls shower room**

"Oh no….uhm Sakura, can I borrow some shampoo?" asked Ten Ten

"Sure! Of coarse!"

TenTen squeezed half a hanfull into her hand and started washing her hair

"Oh no TenTen wait I forgot to tell you that- WHOOOOSSHH"

Soon the shower was full of bubbles, like a giant bubblebath.

"…that you only use a tiny bit or there will be too much bubbles.."

Ino blew some onto hinata face

"haha I got you Hinata!!"

All the girls giggled and started having a bubble fight.

Ino started running but soon slipped.

"EEEK"

Ino slipped into a random pole and grabbed onto it spinning around it while falling down.

"whooaa…. That was fun!"

"H-h-how did f-four p-poles get there?"

The girl stared at it oddly only to be interrupted by Ino.

"swinging around it is really fun you should try it!"

Ino pounced on the pole upside down and started swinging around madly

TenTen did the same "Hey, this is fun!"

Soon all the girls were swinging around on the poles.

**Boys shower room**

"Oh my god… TenTen is GOOD!" Neji said excitedly

But they all agreed that all of them were hot.

"WHOA, Sasuke look Sakura is doing backflips on it!" Naruto exclaimed

"…whoa" Saske started to blush

"EEEEKK!"

All of a sudden Shikamaru;s face turned pale

Naruto looked at him oddly "Shika, you alright? That was a pretty girly scream"

"that wasn't me and I think they spotted us!!! And dude they do not look happy!"

They all peeked back into their holes. They saw them shriek and run away

**The girls shower room**

"EEEEEEKKK!" Hinata shrieked and pointed to four holed with eyes in them

Sakura turned around to see the holes, along with the rest of the girls.

"they are sooo dead…" Grumbled Sakura as she punched her hand

Soon enough they realized they were in their birthday suits.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" the all ran to their bags and into the changing room.

As soon as the gang was finished showering they all walked out side and bumped into each other.

Neji quickly explained "W-we didn't mean to.." but the girls only turned red from anger. Each guy had earned a punch on the head as the gurls stomped away. Theyall had a huge bump on their head like a hill.

Naruto had waves of tears strolling down his face (kind of like this TT~TT) while the rest of them just had a face like this =_=

"Never ever again…" Shikamaru said seriously

"hn…" said Sasuke and Neji exept for Naruto, who just nodded while still crying.

As soon as the girls were out of sight they were all excited

"Omg Ino you should have seen Shikamaru! He was staring at your butt!" exclaimer Sakura

"Yah, but you should have seen Neji, he kept blushing at the sight of TenTen!"

"Yah, but you should of seen Naruto gazing at Hinata like she was an angel!"

Ino, TenTen and hinata looked and Sakura and squealed

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN SASUKE!! I kept seeing his hand trying to hold yours, he was blushing, AND he even SMILED when he looked at you. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?!? SMMILLEEDD!!"

Hearing this sakura blushed madly "Omg I KNOW! XD"

They all chitchatted as they walked slowly back towards the boys for their next class of the day.

The boys had a surprised look when they saw the girls

"I thought you were mad at us" Shikamaru said

"Well we forgive you" Ino replied "PLUS Sasuke has the paper for our next class, SO WHAT NEXT CHICKEN-BUTT HAIR?"

Sasuke got a red angry mark for that comment but he read the next class out loud "Art by… wait… wtf?"

"whos the art by?" said sakura trying to sound impatient

Sasuke looked at her for a moment then said "…Sai" sasuke remembered Sai as another person who liked Sakura, along with Lee.

"Sai? But isn't he a student here… huh oh well."

They all walked until they reached the door that said

**Art by Sai**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that's it!!! Hope you liked this chapter! Though I wish I could hop around on a pole like Sakura ;D 'wink wink' Hahaha any way R&R and I will be happiez! **

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Art with Sai

**Alright! Chapter 5 is here at last! Im soooo sorry if your mad at me for being late… I just got through moving! You know how it is for the economy… SIIGGHH Poor moom and dad.. Plus there was like what… 10 million projects to be due? So w/e~ ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…. But I own his ramen….**

**Naruto: WHAT?**

They all stood with shock as the read the door again

**Art with Sai**

"H-how is that p-possible?!" gasped Hinata

Just as Naruto was about to speak, Sai flew in on his ink bird that he drew.

"Hello all of you, in shock are we?"

"Sai why are you teaching class?! YOU'RE A FRICKEN STUDENT!"

"Well Naruto, since im already sooooo great at art, im the teacher for this class! Well come on inside already I don't have all day!"

They all walked in mumbling. Hinata was almost sure she felt a slap on her ass.

"All right then! Your first assignment is mirror drawing! You will choose a partner and draw that person while he/she draws you! Ok now begin!"

Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata and, of coarse, she was blushing madly. Sasuke went with Sakura. Ino literally glomped Shikamaruo, but before Neji had the chance TenTen already had dashed to Rock Lee with all his sprinkles of youth.

"Damn those fake sparkles… they look like those stuff in glitter bottles…"

Poor Neji had to go with Alana, who was furious because she didn't get Sasuke.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"Jeez… Who twisted her panty hole…..?"

Ino snorted "She probably wished Sasuke did!"

Sasuke started sending evil glares at them both, meaning " SHUT UP"

They got their materials and started drawing each other.

**Shikamaru and Ino**

Shikamaru secretly took out his camera and turned off the flash. He Then took a picture of Ino, and the picture came out. Then put it under the paper and started tracing.

Ino looked at him oddly _How is he drawing me with out looking up? _Ino decided to let it go and continue drawing. Shikamaru finished after 2 minutes, so he decided to check how Ino was doing.

He literally fell to the floor when he saw the paper. What she draw was a Pinapple sleeping on a cloud.

"What the hell is that Ino…..?"

"Huh? OH oops… I was drawing your hair, but then I was thinking about something and I guess when I came back I thought I was drawing a pine..apple?"

"Troublesome…. But I like it, want to see mine? I kind of cheating and took a picture to trace of you"

"Aha, that's why you weren't looking at me! Let me see, it must be professional!"

When she came around to look at his she nearly strangled him

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?"

On the paper was a picture of a pig with a blonde bangs in a purple background

"WHY THE HECK AM I A STUPID PIG?!?"

She looked behind her and relized that there was a poster of a pig in a purple background

"I added the bangs to make it look a bit more like you"

"Shikamaru?"

"….Yeah?"

"press 91…."

"Too troublesome…but why"

"BECAUSE YOUR GONNA NEED TO ADD ANOTHER 1 WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU!!! GRAAAH"

**Naruto and Hinata**

When Hinata looked up she could see Naruto scribbling madly, so she decided to take a look.

GASP

On Narutos paper was a drawing of Hinata as perfect as a photograph.

"N-Naruto…. I-I didn't know you c-could draw that good!..."

"Its easy! Just draw Anime!"

Hinata thought about it for a while and relized _That's right! We are just anime huh!_

"T-thanks Naruto!"

"No problem!"

Soon Enough they were both done with a perfect drawing of both of them.

They sat next to each other to compare.

Naruto's drawing had him doing the peace sign with ramen bowls all around him, while Hinatas was posing gracefully with sparkles all around her.

Soon enough Naruto fell asleep on her shoulder. Hinata then relized that those sparkles weren't glitter, the were charka that Naruto had drained out. This time she didn't blush but instead she smiled. Very wide, trying not to cry.

**Neji and Alana**

"Alana would you PLEASE turn around so I can see you…"

"No way! I need to keep an eye on Sasuke and Sakura!"

"You better turn around…."

"Or what? Your going to stare me to death? Phbt"

Apperently Alana has forgotten that these pictures were gouing to be hung up all around the school.

**TenTen and Rock Lee**

"Lee you are so muscular!"

"Why thank you Tenten! You are very slim!"

"Heeheehee why thank you!"

Too bad TenTen couldn't see Neji twitching

TenTen decided to see Lee's drawing

"….uhm… Lee?"

"Yosh?"

"Why is there a picture of two number tens with little buns on the zeros?"

"I drew it to represent you! Isn't it cute?"

Lee was very lucky to say that last part otherwise TenTen would've gone mad.

"Oh ok then! ^.^"

"Ahh TenTen! Very nice rovk you have there! Rocks are very youthful and strong! Just like my muscles!"

"Exactly!"

**Sakura and Sasuke**

It was very quiet, neither of them talked much until Sasuke checked on his drawing.

Everything was acualy pretty good… exept his hair

"Sakura…"

"hmm?"

"Why do I have a DUCK for my hair….?

"huh? OH isn't it cool! Your bangs are like the wings of it!"

"I see…. very…cool!! AWSOME!"

He didn't want to be rude but he hated it. He didn't want the school to see him as the dude with a duck onh is head, but he just smirked not wanting to hurt pinkies feelings.

Sakura looked at his

GASP "Sasuke I look so cute! You a great drawer"

Sakuras picture had her sitting on a ginat cherry blossom laughing. And sure enough she was acualy laughing too!

"OK times up everyone! Turn in your papers and we will put them under the monitor!"

Everyone turned in their papers.

"Ok first one is… -snicker- Sa..haha.. Sasuke heheheaha"

When he put it under the camera, it showed sasuke with his duck hair flying into the clouds while Sasuke was flapping as well.

The whole room was snickering

"Hn…"

Sakura was very confused because she thought it was great and he liked it.

"Im sorry Sasuke… I thought it was good… and I thought you liked it… you shuld have told me!" Whispered Sakura

"Sakura, understand this. No matter how you draw me, as long as you tried your best, then I think it could be a painting done by a professional" He whispered back

"Ok now onto uhm.. Ino? YAH Ino!"

This time it showed Ino as a pig with big with bangs at the mall.

The whole room burst out laughing as Ino was strangling Shikamaru again.

"Ok now onto pine- er Shikamaru!"

Under the camera showed a pineapple sleeping on a cloud with a snot bubble coming out of it.

"Arrgh, what a drag…"

The whole room was laughing exept Sasuke. He just doesn't laugh…

They showed each picture one by one. Every picture was a bit funny, but they all agreed Narutos and Hinatas were the best.

Neji got impatient because he wanted the class to see ALANA'S portrait

"You forgot Alana Sai"

"Alana? OH RIGHT here she……is?"

Under the camera showed a piece of stepped gum on the ground calling SASUKE!!! SASUKE!! While Sasuke was squishing it.

The room burst out laughing. Sasuke only smirked.

BRRRIINNNGGG

"Class is over! See you all at lunch!"

The room mobbed out of the room to their lockers to retrieve their lunch.

When they got to the lunch room they saw 3 empty tables along with 5 full ones. One of them had Alana trying to punch Neji. Too bad she doesn't know Neji is a Hyuga… with his pressure point stuff.

They all sat down and started to chat. That is until Alana spotted them and came over…

**DONE!!!! YOSH! That chap was fun. My fav pic was sasukes duck hair x3 anyway R&R as always~ and await for the next chapter!!! But don't be surprised if this one is late also… im getting lazier and lazier by the day…**


	6. Food Fight

**Hey heres the next chapter as you already know. Summer vacation is here! Ive been going like… all over the park. Especially to this new gelato place :D very yummi!**

**So anyhoo, enough about me LETS GET TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto like I said in all the previous chapters**

They saw Alana come over doing her cat walk and all that. She stomped over to Sakura and started making a scene.

"Ok, what the hell were you doing being partnered with Sasuke, you should already know he is MINE not YOURS but MINE!"

The only thing Sakura could focus on was her minty breathe

"Did you eat some Tic Tacs? Your breathe smells like mint"

"Oh really? Yah, I tried this new flavor called konoha-fresh. Here let me show you"

As Alana reached in her bag, Sakura took the opportunity to throw a punch at her. But just in time Alana pulled out a make up brush and blocked.

"You know Sakura, im not as stupid as you think…!"

Alana did a couple backsprings back.

"Try this one on for size!"

She flipped a tray and kicked the pie that was on it at Sakura. Before Sakura could get away it hit her right on the face. When the pie tray fell of her face there was a mush or cherry's strawberry's and pie crust.

Poor Naruto was trying very, very hard not to laugh. Because if he did he knew he would be just like the pie. Mushed and squished.

By now there was a circle around Sakura and Alana and everyone was chanting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The pie started to melt off of Sakuras face. The pretty green shade in Sakuras eyes started to go a very bright red and she walked over to the nearest table. She picked up a plate full of French fries swimming in ketchup. She ate one. Just Then her inner self came out also and grabbed some spaghetti

Sakura held the French fries in front of her and walked forward until she was right infront of Alana.

"You dropped your Tic Tacs on the floor"

"huh?" Right as Alana looked down Sakura mashed the fies right into her face. And the inner self poured some in her pants.

"Looks like someone ate too much potato!"

As Alana turned around she could see her butt with sticking out very big.

Alana was now furious. She picked up a hotdog and threw it at Sakura. Sakura ducked and the hotdog flew right above her and right into Nejis Face. He grabbed it and threw it back at Alana. Sakura and Alana ducked and it landed right on TenTen's Face.

Neji froze and turned pale. He rewinded what just happened and figured out. _I just threw a hotdog at my crushes face W-T-F_

Kiba hopped onto a table and yelled

"FOOOOD FIIGHT!!!"

Just then everyone grabbed their tray and began throwing food at each other.

A bread roll landed in a snoring Shikamaru's mouth. And his pointy hair soon turned into a kab-bab.

A ramen bowl landed right on top of Hinatas head. Just as she was about to cry Naruto pulled out some chop sticks and started eating it from hinatas hair.

"SLLUURRP- don't worry hinata – SLURP- it will be- SLURP- gone soon, you should try it –SLURP- its really good!"

Hinata wiped her tears and pulled out a pair of chop sticks her self and ate some. And it WAS really good. So Naruto and hinata sat in a corner eating Ramen from hinatas hair.

Ino was busy eating the roll of bread from Shikamaru's mouth. Only using her mouth

Neji was crawling on the floor trying to get to TenTen who was hiding under a table.

"TenTen im sorry I threw the hotdog at you!"

"That was YOU?!?!?"

Just then TenTen punched Neji's face

"I deserved that……" But by the time he looked back up she was gone.

**In the Principles Office**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her special Bento Box she only has once a month

"Haah… fried chicken with cali-rolls and rice with meatballs on top sided with tempura…. I only get to have you once a month and nothing will disturb me now…"

Shizune the vice Principle camewith a troubled face. And Tsunade knew that when there was a troubled face, SOMEONE was going to get in trouble.

"Oh Gawd, Shizune whats wrong? Cant you see im trying to enjoy my special Bento?"

"Yes but-

"And this better be important because if its not then leave now"

"Ok but-

"And bring me some Sake while your at it…"

"ok but-

"and can you get-

"TSUNADE!! THERE IS A FOOD FIGHT IN THE CAFETERIA!"

"….SAY WHAT?!?"

Tsunade put the lid back on her bento and ran to the door.

She stomped through the hall ways towards the cafeteria with shizune scampering behind trying to follow.

She kicked the cafeteria doors and busted through. Everyone Froze. She looked around and saw everyone. She looked in shock towards Naruto and Hinata

"Hinata? Is that your new boyfriend"

Hinata blushed madly at that comment

"Kind of a weird looking date if you ask me. But im so proud of you! Why don't you and Naruto get today and tomorrow off. All testes and homework will be marked as A. you are dismissed!"

Naruto and Hinata scampered out. As soon as they left she continued their scolding.

"ok, now.. WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? A FOOD FIGHT? I thought you all were better then that! Now tell me who started it!"

Everyone pointed at Alana while Alana pointed at Sakura.

"ALANA! What is the meaning of this!?"

"I-I-

"that's enough of you! Double homework this week and detention for a month!"

"But I have a spa appointment today!"

"NO BUTS NO CUTS NO COCONUTS! … acualy coconut milk sounds good… Shizune instead of Sake make that coconut milk. Right in the coconut with that little umbrella thing."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Now all of you clean this mess up."

As soon as Tsunade left they went to action with out saying a word. Sasuke used his fire breathe to burn everything to a black dust. Rock Lee moved all the tables away. Kiba used his dynamic twister move to make a whirlwind of black burned crap and TenTen used her ribbons to fly up into the air with a garbage can and landed right on top of kiba capturing all the dust in the garbage while the rest of the people stacked all the trays.

When they all left the gang gathered together to see what their next class was.

All of them were together. Ino and Shikamaru were eating all the food off his hair. They al checked what their next class was.

**English with Anko**

Ino let out a moan.

"Oh how lucky Naruto and Hinata are…. They get to miss English…" And so they all got their stuff out of their locker and headed to class. Right when they reached the door they could all hear Anko talking to some green blob… but they relized who it was once it kept saying YOSH

**END OF CHAPTER 6 duuuuhhhh! This story really made me thirsty… I think im going to go get some pepsi ******** so I hope you enjoyed it. I liked the part where Naruto ate off of hinatas hair hahahahaha that's just great xD so RxR as always and until we meet again!**


	7. English with Anko

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay like omg... its been so long since I made another one and im SO sorry /3. I have been kind of lazy and shyt, yuu know... anyway I will try and ake this one extra long because of it. And if I forget then PHBT oh well I tried XDDDD. So lets get this thing goin!! :DDD. And gues what I was for halloween??? A NINJA DUURR!!! LOL I looked vereh good. And got a hella butt load of candy**

**Disclaimer: oh how I miss these but I do not own naruto DUHHHHH -**

"Yosh" Lee stood there with a position like a soldier with a perfect posture. Anko looked pretty pissed by now...

"God dammit Lee stop saying that! I dont care if its full of youth, clean, what ever you think it is!!!!"

"Sensei please do not shout for it is very unyouthfull! I can understand it is hard for you because of your age but you could at least try!"

"GOD DAMMIT LEE JUST GO SIT DOWN!!!!" Poor Anko's face was red and she looked like she was about to cry. Because no matter how hard she tried, she knew she was getting old. Even if she was just around 29 or so.

The rest of the gang thought it would be a good idea to come inside before their late. Fortunately for them the moment they went in the bell rang. It wouldn't matter though as Anko was too focused on her thouht to even notice.

Suddenly she looked up and smiled something only evil could produce. Lee had all A's for his report card but not for long.......!

"Heh heh, aight class today we WERE going to do a pop quiz but change of plans!"

The class all shouted hurray and started talking to each other loudly. It sounded like a mall on Christmas sales.

Anko grabbed a yard stick and slammed it againt the wall

"QUIET!"

Everyone jumped from being sgtarted and stumbled as fast as they could back into their seats.

"Today instead of a pop quiz we will do classwork, working on the way we talk, and getting a CORRECT ACCENT of what ever you call it.... prounoucation.... WHAT EVER."

The class looked at each other. This was going to be easy but Lee found a sweat drop going down the side of his face.

He knew why she was doing this.

"Ok so remember this, this counts for classwork so try and say stuff clearly and dont stutter!"

Every nodded and mumbled a yeah or yes sensei.

"Good! First lets get and example of good speech... uhm... Sasuke come up! This will be only practice."

"hnn..."

Sasuke got up with what lee would call ' an unyouthfull posture' because he was slouched. He cooly walked to the front of the class and mumbled something

"Aight so what do I do..."

Anko thought. She hadn't got that far into planning

"Uh, good question..... OH OK! We will have a short conversation! Pretend im one of your friends. Ok you go first. If I was your friend what would be the first thing you would say to me"

"hn... ok. Hi."

"Haaayyy Sasuke, whats up~?"

"Practicing my speech..."

"Oh yah I totally knew that!!"

Anko tried to look cheerfull _God this guy sure is a downer, its hard to act positive because of how emo he talks.... Ima have to tell him this. ONCE were done heh heh_

"hn....-

"So like whats for homework??"

"..... nothing yet, its the first day of school..."

"OH really?"

"hn..."

"Oh well thats nice!"

"....hn...."

"....OK STOP, my god how many times are you going to say 'hn'?!?!"

"I dont know..."

"Is that all you can say?!"

"....hn..."

"Ok now this is what im talking about!" anko faced towards the class "Its either someone has got a word they cant stop saying or they have a stupid accent" she shot a glance towards Lee

"...hn- uh ya"

"OK sit down and now you will learn how, don't worry as long as you tried you get points."

Sasuke quickly skipped towards his seat, his face felt very hot from embarrasment but luckily he is so pale no one noticed.

"Ok so the real test begins now! Everyone get a partnet and sit in one part on the room and start talking. I will come around and grade everyone of you except you won't even know im there..."

Sakura tried to look happy _Geez how creepy, this lady is going to listen in onto our conversations and we wont even know when she will!_

When anko saw who was pairing up she didn't like it. The girls paired up with girls while the boys paired up with boys.

It wont be a challenge unless its the opposite sex.

"erm on second thought I don't like the pairs, I will choose a pair for you"

before anyone could say anything she began picking partners GUESS who got paired with who?? (lets give you some room to think)

RANDOM CRAP RANDOM CRAP DONT READ THIS PLZ THINK ABOUT WHOS GONNA GET PAIRED UP WITH WHOOOOOOOOO seriously dont read ahead unles you heavent guessed.... it ruins the atsmosphere......

OK LETS FIND OUT WHO GOT PAIRED WITH !

"Ok, Sasuke go with Sakura (go figure), Ino go with Neji, TenTen go with Shikamaru, Kiba go with Alana, Lee go with Choji and uhm I think that's it in this class..."

Everyone paired up and started talking

**Sakura and Sasuke**

"Hey Sasuke, go figure were paired up"

"hn, just like every other class"

"Remember don't say hn! Anko might be listening!"

Anko froze, she had used her hidden invisible jutsu. _How does she know im here? Maybe its just a guess she said she MIGHT be so I bet she doesnt know_

"hn...."

"Sasuke!!"

"Aight Aight fine... So uh, whats up"

"Well talking to you of coarse!"

"hn-"

Sakura gave him a look that said she was tihnking about whopping himin the head if he said THAT word

"hnayyyyy uh have ever ever tried that candy? Hinay is very good!" _Phew good save Sasuke.... you are of coarse the best___Sasuke mentally gave himself a pat on the back

Anko sighed mentally _Good save Sasuke, lucky for you there actually is a candy bar called Hinay. Oh those cripsy cooky things with a tiny bit of peanuts with a nice darkish milk chocolate.. ooohh yum..._

Sakura smiled _NICE save Sasuke... got lucky_

Anko smiled as she knew that he was trying and so was Sakura, good ol' Sakura. They both got an A.

"Ok thankyou"

Sakura ans Sasuke both turned around to see Anko smiling at them

"you both get an A!"

"uhhhhh..."

Sasuke and Sakura stood in shock but was glad that it was over, now they can talk more freely

"but remember im still listening.. I can stilll change that grade..."

"Haaaai senseiii!" Sakura smiled

"heh heh" Anko smiled and did her hand signs for her jutsu before she started walking toward Ino and Neji.

**Ino and Neji**

"aww crud..."

Ino was ranting on and on how he could say sorry to TenTen. He felt a sudden presence, he knew Anko had come.

"Yah I know right!" Neji send Ino an alarmed look. But even Ino wasn't stupid enough to miss it, she quickly got the message

"Weelll you know you could apologize!" Ino said as casually as she could

"Yah but then she might get a bit pressured then denie my apology..."

Ino was surprised

"And where did you get that idea?"

"When you live with two sisters, you start to learn... My usuall punishment is them braiding mmy hair while I sleep.."

"LOL ROFLMAO hahhhahhahahhahaha"

"Sighh I know right... it sucks for me... They also do it once a week. They havent done it yet though this week"

"What you should do is mutter something something that will scare the heck out of them while they braid your hair."

"hm... not a bad idea thanks Ino!" Neji smiled, that wasn't a bad idea....

"BRAVO BRAVO now thats what a call an good advice conversation! A+ for you both!"

"What, were you there? Omg.." Ino tried to look as shocked as she could be

Anko started walking towards TenTen and Shikamaru

**TenTen and Shikamaru**

"Yeah but that was so embarrassing I could never go up to him again...."

Ten Ten had fer face in her hands.

"TenTen im a guy trust me, I would know. Neji is just as terrified as you are..."

"Yah but do you know how stupid I looked? Oh how I wish I could of just took it as a joke.."

"Hm mm... here want a tater-tot?"

"Huh?"

Shikamaru reached up into his spiky hair and pulled off a tatertot from the wads in there.

"I didn't take it out because I get hungry during the day. I make sure to hide them well though"

"Wow thats clever.. thanks!"

There was a moment of silence as they ate their tater tot.

Anko had a funny expression on her face _He keeps FOOOD in his HAAIIRR?!? wtf..._

"TenTen what you should do is do a sneak attack kiss on him... guys like that (Maybe they dont I dont know but in this story they do apperently)"

"WHAT? Im to shy though"

"Well things wont get better unless you take some action..."

"Sigh ok I will try after school"

"That's the spirit. So anyway.."

Neji and TenTen both sensed Anko just now and relized she had been there the whole time

"Ha ha haha ha good acting for gym! Shikamaru that was great"

"Ha ha thank you wee will definatly get extra credit for that

"Awww man!" Anko poofed up into sight

"Just when it was getting interesting A+ but gosh good acting!"

"Heh heh why thank you Anko!"

"heh.... yeah..."

Well continue while I go to the remaining groups

**Kiba and Alana**

"And so akamaru only gets washed 4 times a week, gee I didnt know you were interested in this stuff!"

"Uh yeah.... SO how many fleas does he have" _Just keep this doof talking Alana and you can stare at Sasuke AAALLLL day!~_

"Well he had 1 last week but-" Kiba suddenyl relized that she wasn't listening at all. Just staring dreamily at Sasuke.

He sighed as no one really liked to talk about what he liked too.

"So Alana uhm, WHY is it you like Sasuke anyway..."

She stared at him in shock like 'What kind of a question is THAT!?'

"Well he is defiantly hot, he doesn't give a damn about what other people think, His hair is perfect, he has a good fashion sense. And he DOESNT get fleas..."

She had been listening? Well then..

"Oh ha ha I knew that"

"Yup..."

"Oh my god look at Lee, poor Choji looks like hes having a hard time.... Right Anko?"

POOOFF "How did you know?"

"You neeed to hide your chakra pressure better... Me and Akamaru could smell it all the way across the classroom."

"Oh well A+ now ima go get to Choji and spinach over there."

She quickly scurried to Lee and Choji

**Lee And Choji**

"You should really lay down the potato chips Choji!"

munch munch munch "why, they are good!"

"Yes but they are making you very.... erm well giving you a very VERY unyouthfull body..."

"Oh.... I get that a lot.... sigh I cant help it though, I need it for energy"

"You should join my and Gai sensei training!! its really easy and you cuold get a body like mine!"

Lee started showing off his muscles "YOSH AND YOSH!!"

"I would pas out on the first lap Lee! Its not easy for me.."

"hmmm well just remember to wear deoderant! You smell like stinky armpits, very unyouthfull!"

"hih...hih... yi.. yah... Ok thanks I will make sure to do that..." Choji Hadn't relized how he smelled before... no one realy seemed bothered by it.

By now Choji wanted to cry.

"STOP"

Lee and Choji jumped at Anko

"LEE! How rude, he smells fine that is very mean!"

"Yosh- wait NO he needs to smell youthfull!! or he will smell like YOU!!"

"..."

"Oh the dread.... oh what yould Gai Sensei do right now?!?"

"Lee shut up, you get an F- Choji you get an A. Holding out on a conversation like that is outstanding!!"

"phew I got to everyone! Now remember to peractice your speech!!"

Choji looked at lee who was packing his stuff. He walked by Lee and let it out. He very loudly farted just as he walked by

"heh heh heh...."

"NOOOO UNYOUTHFULL CRAP-AIR!!!"

Lee sprinted out of the class room with a hysterically laughing Choji and Anko.

"So Sasuke what class do we have next?"

Sasuke looked at his list "Well sorry guys But I wasn't able to shange THIS part..."

Ten Ten, Neji, And I have Band while Sakura, Ino, And Shikamaru has Japanese (I know they shuld know japanese but ya know what, THIS IS MY STORY AND IN THIS ONE, THEY DONT KNOW JANANESE).

"Ok well bye Sasuke!"

"Yah bye dude"

"Cya!"

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru walked towards the Japanese class.

When they got to the door there were Japanese printings all over. The teacher was Kurenai. When we walked in everyone had to sit on pillows. Kurenai was wearing a Kimono. "Good morning class today we have a suprise guest..."

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that took some work.... on the thing I wrote it on this is at least like what.. well this si the 9nth page and stuff so yah. YAY IMPROVEMENT!!!!!!! I have been writing stories for school lately and may include it in here so watch out. I will give a warning though. Anyway thanks for reading and sorry again about slacking. After like 3 months someone made a comment on al my chapters so I suddenly realized how long its been since I typed this story. I forgot his/her name, thought I thought it was a girl but anyway thanks to you if your reading! AND WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT PART because I dont know when the hell its coming out..... Anyway I might get it out next week because I have a week off. Anyway I bet you guys dont care anyway hahahahahahaha. So until next time. PEACEE HOMIES!~**


	8. Japanese Suprise

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY peepers~ like wuzzup I actually made anotehr one a bit earlier then last time!! about by like... 3 months ealier o-o. Lol yah and for a question a fan asked me (I tihnk I sh a fan idk XDD) what "band" was and band is like a class that plays instuments like violin or uh flute.. idk my friends take it. Annyyywayyy so yah I saw 2012 and it was intense. All my friends were crying while I was like O-O at the screen. Hehhhhh OK WELL my storys prolly boring u so lets get to the story!! yay!!!**

**disclaimer: I do not friken own naruto, dont u guys get it?!?!?**

"....... why am I here...."

There was a man with a large bamboo hat and was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it.

"Oh Itachi dont be such a old FART hah hah hah ahah"

Itachi twitched his eye _an old __fart??_

"Ok but why AM I here?"

"Because.... actually I dont really know... the princaple told me to send you an invite to be here..."

Shikamaru looked very closely at Itachi.

_What the fack? Shika looks very tense... _ Ino stared at Shikamaru wondering what the matter was

_No.... it can't be.... the Akatsuki!!!! Lucky Sasuke isn't in this class..._

"Well while your here why dont you show us some cool jutsu?"

"What does that have to do with japanese?"

"Well I dontknow but while your here you should show us!"

".....ok"

Itachi stepped back and did some hand signs. Too fast for anyone to watch.

"ULTIMATE FIRE BREATHING JUTSU (lol I dont know what the fack it called...)"

Itachi put two fingers to his list while he bent back. His hand imitated the look of a gun. He breathed in a ton of air and thrust forward releasing it.

FSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it was like a flamethrower. I shower of flames came from his mouth into the open area of the classroom.

"Holy shiz!!! THATS AWESOME" Ino stared in awe.

The flames kept coming warming the classroom It was like an oven.

"It-Itachi....stop its to waaarm...." gasped Kurenai who had a very heavy kimono on by the way.

"Ha sorry" Itachi stopped and gasped for air.

Briiiing briiiiiing riiiiiing. The classroom hpone rang.

Kurenai looked back at the phone and started shuffling towards it.

"Moshimoshi! Please waita moment..."

Kurenai put her hand on the speaker.

"Everyone write down a note in your notebook that says that moshimoshi emans hello in japanese to answer a phone."

Everyone wrote it down as kurenai continued her conversation.

"This is room...well the japanese class...fine its room 202....yes he is here....wait...."

Kurenai turned aroudn to look at Itachi again. He looked at her. _He cant be....._

"By the way why did you have me send him....oh....well yes he is just chillin here....o-ok please be quick..."

**In the office**

"Shizune, get me a summoning scroll...."

Shizune, who was filing papers, turned around in confusion.

"What for?"

"**He** has arrived"

Shizune dropped a couple of papers in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes really, its time to get what ive been waiting for...."

"Are you sure your ready...."

"WELL I have BEEN WAITING ALL DAY IN THIS DREARY OFFICE, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?"

"O-o-ok Tsu-sama...." Shizune pulled out a drawer with colorfull scrolls and got a green one.

Outside the window was a tree that had a wanted sign with Itachi's face on it

**Back to the Classroom **

"Ok class get a book and turn to page 5"

Everyone stood up and went to a shelf to get a book. Then sat down and turned to page 5.

On the page it showed about 20 basic sentences that you should know.

"Now everyone line up and pick a number out of this pot."

Everyone stood up and got a piece of paper that said a number in japanese and kanji.

Shikamaru stared at the paper in annoyance "what a drag..."

A girl from the class blurteed out "how the heck aer we supposed to know what this means?!"

Kurenai giggled "What do you think your books are for? Find the page and sit quietly when your done.

While everyone turned each page one by one Shikamaru looked to the back of the book for the index _stupid people, it will take all day if you do ti that way it much easier if- _the index was in japanese.

_What the hell? _Sakura stared as Shikamaru slammed his head at the book.

As people finally found the page everyone got their number.

Kurenai looked at the clock. _Its been 5 minutes, how long does it take Tsunade to get here?! Can't she just take the elevator..._

Kuernai looked back at the class

"Ok class go back to page 5 and lok at the sentence that has your number on it, dont say it out loud though!"

Everyone turned back to page 5 to find their sentence they had to say in japanese. Next to the sentence had a translation in english.

"Your job is when I call your number you will ask or tell this sentence to itachi and he will tell you his reply in japanese, then english."

Some people groaned as their sentence was hard to say.

"Also the sentence you have, by the end of the week you sohuld have memorized. Ok lets get started... #1, and make sure to tell NO ONE about your sentence. I have a jutsu that can make you tell the truth so dont even think about it...."

Everyone looked at their number.

_Oh god... how troublesome.... _Shikamaru stood up half asleep.

"Ok... Itachi.. erm..."

Shikamaru looked at the book. _What kind of a question is THAT? Of coarse he's not..._

_Whats this kid waiting for.... IM READY GOSH_

Shikamaru cleared his throat

"Okama wa?"

Itachi thought for a moment _What the hell does that mean again? I forgot dammit.... out of all things... hmmmm ill just say yes then..._

"Hai, which is yes in japanese" everyone wrote down a note about that

Shikamaru stood there in horror then slowly sat down shaking a little.

_He is.... oh my god....._

Itachi looked at the kid in confusion but shurgged. He would look it up later.

"Ok number 2 please!"

Ino leaped up and looked at the book

"Ichi...ban..sucky...nah...ero...wanan..desuka?

_What the fack is this girl saying.._

"Are you trying to say ichiban suki na iro wanan de suka?"

"Uh YAH!"

"hmm.. watashi no suki na iro wa kuro desu, which means my favorite color is black in japanese"

Everyone wrote down a note about that

_His favorite color is BLACK? ew.... how un colorfull....._

Ino sat down depressed. Sakura wondered why Shikamaru and Ino was acting weird.

"Ok uhm number 3 stand up!"

Sakura stood up and looked at the book for her sentence.

"Erm.. Omae aho ya de!"

"...mesuinu, which means bitch in japanese!"

The class wrote down there notes while Sakura sat down.

"PSSTTT pssttt Itachi.....!"

Itachi looked over at Sakura.

Sakura held up her hand and flashed him the finger.

Itachi got mad but sakura just stuck her tongue out and looked away

_Serves him right, not like I wanted to say it..._

The door swung open with Tsunade storming in with Shizune.

It took Itachi only one look to try and get away but he was to late, Tsunade had already opened the scroll.

She bit on her thumb and drew weird signs. All of a sudden a huge slug was summoned into the room and toppled over Itachi. His head stood out so they could talk.

"Itachi I have been looking for you everywhere.... Its time I got some money for the school..."

Itachi grunted and tried to squirm away.

"You owe me big time... I won a bet against you!!! you owe me 1,000,000,000 yen! Its been 4 years and I haven't forgotten, I even have a contract about it!"

Itachi sighed as he got drawn out of the room by the giant slug.

Shizune appologized for the interuption and jogged out of the class room to catch up with tsu-sama.

Everyone stood was very confused as they had no idea what was going on. Kurenai stood up and said not to worry that he was here for a very important reason and had them coninue their sentences on her.

When they were done she had them try some sushi and made them make their own.

Shikamaru had a buttload of wasabi on his.

Ino put too much soysauce

Sakura put a lot of crab and fish eggs on hers.

"Ok now I shall pair up everyone to have them eat yours. But their eyes mustbe closed to its a surprised... Ino go with Shikamaru... Sakura go with Choji..."

As Kurenai finished pairing people they began to meet with each other.

**Shikamaru and Ino**

"I want to go first!!"

Ino already had her eyes closed as she sat in front of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at his green spicy sushi and looked back at her

"Ok.... good luck..."

_Good luck what does he mean?_

Ino sat with her mouth open as Shikamaru popped the sushi into her mouth.

She chewed it and swollowed with eye eyes still shut.

She opened them as she started to cry. Her face turned bright red and suddenly started runnign around the classroom holding her neck.

She grabbed Sakuras Watter and drank it all in one gulp.

"Hey my water!"

"It was an emergency forehead... please just let it go..."

Ino walked back to Shikamaru

"Is this somekind of joke?!"

"No that's how I like my sushi... anyway its my turn anyway"

"Ok this will be really yummy, unlike yours, its my favorite kind of sushi!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and opened his mouth and Ino popped it in.

Shikamaru chewed and swallowed.

"Gaahhh this is.... salty!! to much soy sauce gahhhhhh!"

"Yup I always have my sushi DROWNED in soysauce!"

"Oh brother....."

**Sakura and Choji**

Sakura closed her eyes and choji fed her the sushi he had made.

_Hmmm..._ **Crunch Crunch **_eh?_

"Choji why is it crunchy.... and taste like bbq flavoring?!?"

"Its bbq chip sushi! Isn't it good??"

Sakura turned around and pretended to sneeze. Then she started gagging real quick.

"Its.... lovely....."

Choji already had his eyes closed and mouth open

Sakura threw the sushi into his mouth and choji caught it.

_Skill...._

"hmm.... are you sure this sint just seafood? Wheres the rice and stuff?"

"But there is rice! Its a normal sushi!"

"No.... its just crab and fisheggs AND THERE IS NO RICE. I WOULD OF TASTED IT IF THERE WAS."

"oh gawd...."

**Back at Itachis home**

"Gawd dammit.... I just lost like.... 2 years worth of profit there..... there goes my vacation"

Itachi opened his HP laptop and clicked on the internet. It slowly loaded one bar at a time.

"OR I could of bought a faster internet...

Finally google popped up and he looked up 'Okama wa'.

"Ah here we go... Okama wa...."

He clicked on the website and it told him what It meant.

"wait.. WHAT?? no!! there must be a mistake... yah a mistake.."

He clicked the back button and clicked another wbesite.

"NO!"

He clicked the back button again and cliked on wikipedia

"NOOOO!! I JUST TOLD THAT KID THAT IM GAY!"

**LOL Itachi is gey XD. Anyway yayyyy another story complete! Even if it is short hey.. im no great writer. And if you dont like it then you can kiss my ass! :D anyway I hoped you guys liked it and stuff. It took me like forever to look up those japanese sentences.... I had to go to yahoo answers.. then back to google.. and yahoo answer again.... and yah. If you have any questoins just ask on the comment thingy. Anyway I will write another one next week maybe, even thouht I wrote the last one like yesterday XD. Kaayyy bai**


	9. Day with Dattebayo

**Hey,yah I know its been a while. But ive noticed my writing getting a bit sloppy so I decided to read a couple books before continuing. But now im ready to give this another shot… so here is the next chapter of HIGH SCHOOL FEVER WOOO! **

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother to put this in… I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

Hinata lay still on her plush bed. Her blankets by now have fallen onto the fall in a messy pile. She was hugging one of her pillows and her hair scattered across her face. It was 7:00 in the morning.

"Dattebayo 1,2,3,4!" Her cell phone began to ring.

"Kyaaah!" Hinata jumped startled from her sleep. Half her body slipped on the silky bed and tumbled to the floor. She scrambled back up and got her cell phone. The call ID showed 'Naruto'. _ H-huh? Whats he doing early in the morning… _Hinata flipped opened the phone and put her hair behind her ear as she put it to her face.

"H-hello?" She said groggily

"Hiii hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto. Hinata nearly chucked the phone at the wall as he shouted. One lesson learned for Hinata. Keep the phone 1 foot away from your ear.

"N-naruto, what are you doing so early i-in the morning?..."

"WELL, before you could make any plans I decided to call you so we can hang out. No school remember?" It was clearly Tuesday but Tsunade cut them some slack.

"O-oh? Yah that's right, what d-did you have planned?"

"Well YOU don't need to worry about that!! All you have to do is agree to meet me at Kono-mall at 10!"

"S-sure! See you there…" Stumbled Hinata half- asleep

"Dattebayo!!!" Naruto hung up.

Hinata climbed back to her bed and layed on her back trying to go back to sleep. She sprung uo after 5 seconds and realized what had just happened.

**Neji**

Neji stood on a baby stump on one foot still. He put his two fingers to his nose and mumbled something. All of a sudden veins appeared on his face and he began palming the air.

! YES!!!

As he began his 64 fists, he lost his concentration and fell on his face. Not a good way to start a school day.

**Hinata**

Hinata jumped off her bed and ran to her shower. Her bathroom had a black marble floor with very light lavender walls. She began her shower and made it slightly cold. Unlike most girls, Hinata liked hers warm/cold instead of Pipping hot. It helped her relax more. She stepped in after taking her clothes off and slipped a little.

She used to Dove shampoo. She loved the scent of Green Tea and Cucumber. She had a matching scent of deoderant, body wash, soap, conditioner, facial cleanser, and perfume.

As she got out of the shower, she wrapped the towel around her hair and flipped it back. It looked like a giant white hat. She skipped to her closet to pick out something to wear. She decided to go with her short, strapless purple dress. It went a little above her knees. And to go with a thick white necklace and black earrings and bracelet.

She applied a bit of eyeliner and mascara. And maybe some pink eye shadow. She was overly excited with her date today and decided to take this chance to try and woo him. Number one priority was to try and not faint. But to make sure that if she did, to faint in his arms.

She sprayed some perfume, grabbed a banana and her coach purse and rushed out the door by

Hinata admired her short black soft boots. She better like it due to the cost. She arrived at the mall and looked at her phone. A text from Naruto.

Meat m3 at da f00d cort. I got us a seet. Hinata threw away the rest of her banana figuring he was going to buy her some breakfast or something. She laughed at his text at his slang and how many words he spelled wrong. She looked around but couldn't find Naruto.

Finally she saw saw somone blonde with a bright face sitting in a corner laying back. Hi eyes were closed and he constantly checked his phone.

Hinata blushed but then ran over to him. She could feel somone push her and her shoe cauught on something. She stammered and fell. Naruto flashed open his eyes and jumped over the table to get to Hinata.

She could feel herself falling and waited for impact. Though she felt nothing. Her eyes closed for maybe 10 seconds before she slowly opened them. There she was being carried bridal style over to their table by Naruto. He looked at her and showed a huge smile.

"Boy, THAT was was close, almost landed on the floor!"

Hinata blushed and agreed "mhm… thank you!" she smiled a little and laughed.

She could smell his jacket. Ramen. Of coarse.

"SO, what would you like to eat! For breakfast of coarse!"

"Uh…. Uhm…." Hinata tried to think of something but Narutos eyes on her pressures her to much.

"Hm, OH I KNOW. I will be right back, Ima order something you will LOVE. And that I like also ahahahaha."

Naruto stammered to the starbucks line.

Hinata smiled as even though one thing went wrong, the date was going farelly well AND she hasn't fainted yet.

She started closing her eyes and fell half asleep. Getting up at seven was hard sometimes, especially if you fell off your bed at first.

Naruto came back over with two coffee's and set it on the table. He sat down and laid back. Then swayed his hair to one side and started leaning forward closer to Hinata's face then-

"HEEYYY, im back!"

"Huh?" Hinata snapped out of her dream. Mildly disappointed but soon forgot about it

"Yup, here! A strawberry Vivanna! I got the chocolate, try it its good!"

Hinata sipped the smoothie. It was way better then she thought!

Naruto sipped wildly somehow getting chocolate all over his face. When he couldn't get the last bit he opened the lid and tipped it in the air aiming for his mouth. It slowly poured out and landed gently on his tongue. He then gulped it dow;n and licked his lips and shined his white teeth.

"AHH! So good!" he brought out a package "I ALSO bought this! An apple fritter! Its just like a donut, we can share it!" he ripped off a part, laid back with his eyes closed and ate it slowly.

Hinata was mesmorized just watching him. She slowly sipped her drink and realized she was only a little bit more then halfway done. She didn't realize she was blushing hard.

"EH? Hinata are you sick?!" Naruto swayed his hair out of his face and leaned forward to Hinatas face. _T-t_-the _dream is becoming real…!! _She felt faint and started having blurred visions and seeing colors. Soon this stopped after a cool hand was against her forhead. She was able to calm down.

"Well, you don't feel sick… maybe it was the smoothie" Naruto put on his thinking face that looked like a grumpy bull dogs face.

"N-no im fine, really!" Hinata managed to smile and eat the rest of the donut, which was just a part since Naruto nearly ate it all.

"AH, good! Now we shall go to JCKonoha! You just choose some stuff and I'll buy it for you!" Naruto has always wanted to take a girl shopping and see what its like

"b-but you wil get bored…"

"Naah, and don't worry about costs, for some reason I have a bunch of moolah" Hinata knows that Naruto rarely went shopping for anything and goes on about 10 missions a week. That's a lot of money for just a week.

They got to JCKonoha and Hinata started browsing happily on one rack. On another rack naruto was looking too. At womens clothes. He looked at the size and had no idea what size Hinata was. He thougt how embarrassing it would be for her if he just asked. So he walked back to Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"yeah?..."

"Can you hold still for just a minute?

"S-sure?"

Hinata could feel the back of her collar being pulled on. Her eyes went wide open as her heart started beating fast. Naruto was trying to look in her shirt. He let go.

"Thaaanks!" he stumbled back to his spot and started pulling clothes out. Hinata blushed madly and pretended nothing had just happened.

Hinata had a couple shirts and skirts she wanted to try on. Before she could Naruto he came running back. With a armful of clothes.

"I picked out some outfits that I made myself!" he exclaimed loudly. Then grabbed Hinatas hand and dragged her over to the changing room. He sat down on the chair outside where people could wait and sit. He picked out a outfit from his armful and handed it to Hinata.

"I just KNOW its going to look FAB!" He smiled and laughed like a little kid

Hinata smiled and giggled as she went in the dressing room. She was really surprised by Narutos fashion skills. He had picked for her a purple shirt with black petals on it, then a white ruffled skirt, with black knee high socks and a short white silky boots. When she tried it on she laughed at how good she actually looked.

"WELL CMON, I want to see my master piece!"

Hinata walked out and showed Naruto.

"OOO! I knew I had a good fashion sense! Stupid Sasuke…" He gleamed at Hinata and hid the clothes she had picked out. He wanted their friends to see how good he was at fashion.

Naruto bought the clothes and they exited JCKonoha. It was 1 by now. Naruto yawned and lead them to the next location.

They went to a photobooth right outside of JCKonoha

"OK! Picture time, so we won't ever forget this day!" Not like Hinata ever would

Naruto put in 4 quarters and the machine let them chose frames and decorations. Of coarse they went with the ramen frame. They smiled for the first 3 pictures.

Naruto then hugged Hinata by surprise for the next one then poked her cheeks –for the next. Hinata could feel herself going red again.

She decided to do something daring and squished Narutos cheeks together to make him look fat.

They laughed as they looked at the rest of their pictures. This was something Hinata would never forget for sure

"Naruto, w-where are we going?" They have exited by now and Naruto was driving by some hills.

"I am tired, so we are having nap time!" he excitedly yelled

Hinata admitted she was tired as well. It didn't sound like a bad idea.

They parked under a huge green hill and got out of the car. Naruto brought a giant wad of somethink soft silky yet furr_y. _He started running up the hill but then looked back and realized hinata can't keep up with him.

He ran back down and gave hinata a piggy back ride. She made sure to hug him real hard, at least he wouldn't suspect anything.

They got to the top of the hill and Naruto fell down panting_. _Hinata got off his back and looked at the sky then at the other hills. It was a beautiful view and the sun was shininf brightly and warmly.

Naruto had set the wad on the ground and hinata realized it was a giant blanket that could hold up to 6 people. He laid down.

"Cmon Hinata! Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah…" She laid down and closed her eyes. She could feel the warm sun against her skin. It was a really nice place to take a nap. Naruto had already passed out. His head was turned toward her and his lips were moving.

Hinata carefully leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

"please……. Please….."

_Please? What could he possibly be saying please about?_

She decided to instead ask him when he woke up. She laid back and closed her eyes. As she was drifting to sleep the heard something move. Before she knew it Naruto was rolling in his sleep at her. He somehow managed to roll right on top of her and their face about 3 inches away from each other.

Wide eyed and awake Hinata stared at Naruto and his sleeping face. He still kept saying please. But then she heard another word.

"Please…… please…. Hinata….. please….just… please…"

_What is he saying?!_

She let out a breathe and naruto started moving again. Trying to escape she couldn't Naruto was pinning her down. Before she knew it Naruto moved again and his head pushed forward.

She could feel his soft silky lips against hers. She gasped and felt herself going red. He pulled away and rolled back to his original spot.

Hinata could see colors. She was over ridden with joy. Soon she saw a light and then it went to black and she passed out. Little swirleys replaced her eyes meaning she KO'd herself

As she regained consciousness she found herself on her silky bed neatly tucked in with a cup of ramen on the side of her bed. It smelled great. And next to that was a note.

**Hinata!**

**Somehow you KO'd yourself!! Im sorry if maybe the sun overheated you! And its weird because when I woke up, for some reason my lips tasted like cherry! **She blushed madly at that part, as she obviously knew what happened **Anyway, I had fun on our adventure together and hope to do it again sometime! XOXOXOXOXO Naruto! Dattebayo!**

She found a flipped down picture frame. On the picture frame showed Hinata Smushing narutos cheeks and them both laughing happily. Naruto wrote a mini note saying that was his favorite.

Hinata thought about it for a moment and Decided that, that picture was also her favorite as well.

**Yay, im done. That took a bit quicker then I thought. But even if it did I hope you enjoyed it! Aha now I hafta figure out what the next chapter going to be on… but yup R&R. ok see you next time byeee.**


	10. Halloween

**Ok onto chapter, uh. I lost count lulz. Anyway we are slowly making on with time in the story. And I will be time leaping more of the time. So you get to confused. You may have noticed how I tried to make it based off of Sakura in the beginning, but I decided it would be more fun just to make it into a everyone story. Sorry Sakura fans, we still luv her **** But I might use her as to help make the story more clear once in a while**

**Disclaimer: I wonder who thought of putting disclaimers… I don't own Naruto.**

**Diing- dooooong. **Sasuke slowly stumbles off the couch and grabs the bowl of candy. He jogs to the door and opens it.

"Trick or treaaat!"

"Smell my feet!"

One kid pushes through all of the others to get to the front. "Just give me my damn candy"

Sasuke tries to look enthusiastic "Oh what do we have here?..."

One of them is a ninja (go figure), another one is a ghost with sheets draped over their head, two of them are pirates, and the one in front is dressed in… something. Sasuke thought it looked familiar.

"What are you supposed to be?" he says to the kid in front.

All the kids gasp at how stupid Sasuke is.

The kid in front smacks his forehead. "I'm supposed to be Itachi from the Akatsuki you fool! He is awesome, he killed like… his own clan and stuff. Except legend has it that he spared the life of some wimpy cry baby. Hahahahahaha, what a dork that kid must have been."

Sasuke froze remembering what happen years ago. His temples started to twitch and he began rubbing them with one hand.

"…. Yah real wimpy, heres your candy" Sasuke gives them all a big Hershey bar.

"wow thanks mister!" they all say thanks and walk to the next house

Sasuke goes back inside and continues watching TV. He flicks the channel to the news.

"Here we have a boy claiming that he is… uhm.."

"Itachi! Hes the greatest ninja ever!"

"Ah yes Itachi from Akatsuki."

"Uh huh, the dude who killed all of his clan and like, spared a wimp-"

Sasuke turns the TV off. He looks at the picture on his wall seeing the "wimpy" boy next to his used to be beloved brother.

"I hate Halloween…"-

**Diiing- dooooong. **

_Siggh._

Sasuke opens the door.

"TRICK OR TREAAT"

"… and you guys are?"

"We are all Itachi! The greatest ninja ever!... say you look like that kid he spared, weird"

But most of all, Sasuke hates kids.

**Sakura**

Sakura opens 4 bags of candy and fills her giant bowl. She specifically bought from the store kit kats, crunch, butter finger, and milky ways. She was all set.

**Diiiing- doooong**

_AH, yes my first trick or treater!_

Sakura skips to the door and opens it.

"Trick or treaaat, DATTEBAYO"

"Ohand what are you- wait."

"heeheehee"

"NARUTO, what the heck are you doing here?!"

"Trick or treating of course, I wanna get some candy before tonight's Halloween party"

"Oh my gosh… of course you do. Are you supposed to be a cat?"

"Meoow, nyaaan"

"Very nice… just take a handful."

"Ok!" Naruto swiped and handful and gets on his knees. Then stuffs his legs inside his costume to make him shorter. (Basically it looked like he was walking on his knees with both of his feet stuck to his ass)

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?"

"Im trying to look like a kid by being shorter, to make it less weird for adults, bye!!"

Naruto shuffles to the next door, greeted by some lady who tells him how cute he is and gives him at least half a bowl full of candy.

"Dattebayo- I mean NYAAN, thanks lady~!"

"Oh sweetie don't mention it! Have fun!"

Sakura shakes her head and goes back inside.

**Ino's calling back, dun dun dun, for no real reason but just to chat, dun dun dun, she'll waste your minutes talking about crap- (Tune of Sexy Back)**

Sakura runs to her cell and flips it open. "Hey Ino, whats up?"

"Oh my god, you will not belive what happened!"

"Oh boy, what happened…"

"Well Naruto came over dressed as this… dog thing with a long squiggley tail and-"

"Oh my god Ino, he just came by my house too! And he was a cat by the way"

"Well no wonder he got confused when I called him a dog… but still! Then he did the weirdest thing!!"

"what"

"He fricking got on his knees and shuffled to the next door!"

Sakura looked out the window to see where Naruto was now. He was at a door with a really fat lady and her cat. The cat took one look at him and spit a hairball at his face.

"HAHAHAHAA"

"SAKURA!! That's not funny! He took like… HALF MY BOWL OF CANDY!"

"Oh what? I mean, yeah sorry… it was to funny"

Sakura took another look at Naruto who was shuffling away grumpily with cat hair all over his costume.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA"

"SAKURA"

"oops, sorry"

**Neji and Hinata**

"H-h-happy Halloween nii-san…!" Hinata bowed down in front of her brother holding out a small bag that was slightly larger than both her fist put together

"Hmm?" Neji turned around "Oh why thank you Hinata-sama…" He opened the package to find a cluster of Hershey kisses.

Hinata smiled as he ate one. "Nii-san I want your opinion on my Halloween costume… i-is that ok?"

Neji realized that she was wearing something of a robe.

"Yes, that's fine. Let's see it" Neji sat down as he began to unwrap another chocolate.

"O-ok, I spent a long time working on this costume, s-so if you don't like it… Just tell me what I n-need to fix…"

"mm-hmm. Ok then." Neji had a bit of trouble opening his chocolate.

Hinata dropped her robe on the floor and smiled at Neji.

"W-well, w-what do you think?"

Neji had finally opened his chocolate and looked up from it. He had an instant nosebleed as she did a couple of spins for him.

Hinata was wearing a red-glittery strapless bathing suit (the one-piece ones) with black fishnet leggings over her see-through red stockings. She also wore a black choker on her neck and black dangly bracelets. She also wore a devil horns headband and had a devil tail attached to her swimsuit. She also had a pitchfork she painted red. And wore red stilettos .

Neji quickly wiped his nosebleed as she started to stop spinning around.

"A-absolutely uh, breath-taking Hinata!" He smiled and gave her the thumbs up. Too bad more blood started to run down his nose.

"O-oh nii-san! A nosebleed! L-let me get that for you…" Hinata pulled out a handkerchief out of her cleavage in her swimsuit and started to wipe neji's nose.

Neji's face went red and his vision started to blur

"uh…" He fell over on the ground and had black swirleys on his eyes with his face burning red.

"N-n-nii-san!!! Are you ok?!" Hinata shook him. She dropped on her knees to the ground and put her hands to her face. "What am I g-going to do now?!"

**Ten Ten and Lee**

"YOUTH is a very important aspect as it holds our soul bringing beauty throughout the world-"

Tenten turned up her i-Pod louder to drown out Lee's rambling.

_It's like he is a HIPPIE. Except he won't SHUT UP!!_

"Blah blah blah, youth, blah blah blah Gai- sensei, blah blah blah, toothpaste brings shine to teeth, blah blah yada" was all TenTen could hear.

"Lee…-"

"BUT THEN you must brush in circular motions to get the full effect of oral tooth paste… but the best kind to use is defiantly colgate 24 hours. More sparkle for longer time!"

"Lee……-"

"But never get weird flavors like bubblegum or cinnamon… they make your breath smell weird. Its best to use mint"

"LEE…-"

"Gai- sensei also had minty floss he lets me borrow- wait TenTen where did you go?"

Tenten jumped through trees as she took a shortcut. No longer can she stand to hear lee ramble out… toothpaste and how they make his teeth sparkle.

She sat down on a branch to rest. Then pulled out her cell phone to find it vibrating.

**NEW TEXT MSG**

She flipped her phone open and opened the message

**Ten TeN** **where r u? Well I am going to assume you needed to go get ready for tonites party… I will c u then! Bai! Xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

"AWWW he put x's and o's! Maybe he isn't that bad after all"

Ten Ten skipped back to her house and started getting ready.

"Nothing like a good ninja suit to start off the night…"

She looked at her clock

**5:40**

She still had another hour before she needed to leave. TenTen did a couple of hand signs and teleported to her couch with her TV turned on.

The TV flashed showing Kono 5 News.

"Happy Halloween everyone! The night where kids go out and trick or treat, lets go see what these young kids are dressing up as this year…"

She pulled a couple of kids attention and brought them over.

"So what are you this Halloween?"

"I'm the awesome ITACHII"

"The dude who killed his clan?"

"Yeah, except for that one helpless brother of his hahahaha"

"hahahaha"

Ten Ten giggled a little. "What a dork that kid must have grown up to be. Wait… I feel like I know who that kid is…"

TenTen looked at a picture of her and her gang of friends and looked as Sasuke.

"…Maybe..NAHH Sasuke is way to cool to be that little kid!"

**Some where in Sasuke's house**

Sasuke sipped a bit of his soda and sneezed spitting all the soda all over his shirt

"Ugh, not again…. It seems like this happened 5 times a day…"

**Sorry this had to be a bit short, but this is only part one. Part two will be waaay longer… I promise **** This was just to start you off on what going on. So yeah, part two may not be out for a little while because im thinking of doing a drawing of everyones costume… and posting it on something like deviant art. Oh well, next chapter I will give you the link if I actually draw it. Well I already said to much to until next chapter! R&R! bye bye**


End file.
